Chung Yung
is a character in the Mobile Suit Gundam photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. The leader of the Task Force Alpha Neros Squadron, he is a veteran and an adherent to a military attitude, despite his years he is still somewhat hot-headed and clashes more than once with S Gundam pilot Ryou Roots. Background As Captain Stole Mannings is briefing the squadron leaders about Operation Eagle Fall, Ryou Roots and Shin Crypt make some sarcastic remarks about being sent to absoarb the brunt of the enemies attacks. Yung responds to their irreverance by punching the pair in the chins. He did however also himself question Mannings strategy as he feared the possibility that the defected Admiral Brian Aeno's fleet would cover the New Desides descent on the moon and overwhelm them. Roots accuses him of sending them on a suicide mission to which Yung replies: "If the commander says you're dead, then you're dead! What's there to think about?!” During Operation Eagle Fall Yung's Neros Squadron is among the first to be hit by the Logistic Bomb. Yung is able to restart his computer, assume manual control and stabilize his machine's descent. In front of him two of his squadmates lose control and their mobile suits plummet into the ground. While Yung eases his machine into a survivable landing he comes under attack by a squadron of enemy mobile suits. His life is saved by the intervention of Roots in his S Gundam, an event that Yung reacts to with shock, thinking that Roots was too much of a coward to attempt something such as a rescue. As Task Force Alpha approaches their attack on the Penta comm station, Mannings assigns Yung the Zeta Plus suit formerly used by Tex West before he was assigned to the G-Bomber. Shortly into the approach of the S Gundam Machines and Yung and Sigman Shade's Z-Pluses, the mobile armor Z'od-iacok attacks the Pegasus III, Roots asks if they should go back to defend it, but Yung affirms that they must continue forward and destroy the New Desides' Enterprise Transport Shuttles and that if they do the battle will already have been won. As the group nears the New Desides ships Aeno's flagship, the Bull Run deploys a flare signaling their surrender. Yung distrusts it, saying that it is probably a ruse in order to allow New Desides to ambush them. He orders Shade to follow him and charges towards the station, Roots yells at him that he is in command, but Yung and Shade both ignore him. The group goes to the Bull Run in order to oversee Aeno's surrender, Yung however investigates and discovers that Aeno is using his surrender to but time for the New Desides shuttles to drop. The group begins pursuit and Yung plunges forward shooting down Shuttle 2, but not before it can deploy its Xeku Zweis. He tells the others not to worry about re-entry as the Waverider mode is equipped to be able to survive it. Roots again yells at him for taking a command role. The Xeku Zweis attack the S Gundam machines with their "club" anti-MS warheads in response the S Gundam computers calculate the optimal response as being to combine. While the pilots think that this is insane Roots goes against his better judgement and asks Yung to cover him while he combines, saying that he owes him one for saving him on the moon. Yung smiles and agrees. The Z'od-iacok which had left the Pegasus III after crippling it, engages their force and attempts to shoot down the S Gundam with its mega-particle cannon as it combines. While the S Gundam is defenseless and midway through combining Yung throws his Gundam in front of the Z'od-iacok's mega-particle cannon blast and is annihilated, killing Chung Yung and saving the lives of his comrades. ja:チュン・ユン Category:Deceased